Fall Festival
by Tigeria
Summary: Movie Scene from CHICAGO! you all know you love it. (guess which one)complete
1. Default Chapter

Amy sighed as she looked over at her friends Rouge, Cream, and her new friends Camie the Echidna, Dee the White Tiger, and Salsa the Coyote. Today's the auditions for the Fall Festival for Chris's school. She was just worried the judges wouldn't accept their entry. Heck, she didn't approve of it when she first heard of it. _'Oh, the guys are late…'_

(Flashback)

Two weeks after the gang met Dee, Salsa, and Camie, the girls (and Tails) decided to have a movie marathon. They watched _Chicago, Moulin Rouge, 2Fast 2Furious, Ella Enchanted, _and _Johnson Family Vacation_. Chris came home a little late that day so they asked him wassup.

"You won't believe the coolest thing that's happening!" he answered. "WHAT?" they were all excited at about the news. Chris continued, "my school is hosting the Fall Festival, and there's gonna be a talent contest!" Everybody got excited, they loved to show of their many "talents". Salsa looked like she had an idea; mischief gleamed in her eye.

"Chris, you haven't told the guys yet, have you?" Salsa asked out of the blue. Chris looked at her strange. "No, you guys were the first I told." She then smirked and gave Chris some instructions. "Buena, don't tell them about it yet, por favor." "Why not?" "I want it to be a surprise." With that he left the room. He didn't know what kind of surprise she had in store for the boys, but knowing her it had to be good. So, he did what he was told and kept the festival on the down low.

"What was that about?" the curious bat asked. "Silencio Señorita Rouge. I have an idea for the talent show. I think you would be most interested, I just need to call in some favors," the Hispanic coyote snickered.

(End Flashback)

Tails and Salsa's friends are finally here. It took them a month to learn their routine, and they were **not** going to let that go to waste because the boys weren't here. Unfortunately, since there were only 7 min. until their time on the stage, they only went through the song.

"Ms. Salsa, your group is on." Whelp, it's time to try out for a part in the festival. Only luck will let them in.

1 hr. Later

Outside of the auditorium, was the list of the acts for the talent show. Hundreds of kids were surrounding the list, so it was impossible to see if they're in the show. In the front, there were many aww's and come on's, so they felt that they weren't going to get a chance. Camie, being the impatient person that she is, told Cream to fly up and read the list to see if they got a spot. Quickly, the bunny followed orders, and read the list:

1. Robert +3_Juggling_

2. Sandra_Ventriloquist_

3. Terry +2_Jokes_

----- ----

9. Salsa +10

Amy went wide-eyed. "Sa-say that again Cream!" The bunny just realized what she just said. She squealed with joy, " 9. Salsa +10 we're so **in**!" The group was overjoyed. They had made it. Cream interrupted the cheers for a second to hear the announcement, "All acts that have made it into the show, the festival will be in two weeks from today so I highly recommend that you practice from here to then. That is all."

1 week 5 days

"Ms. Salsa, I don't know how I'm going to learn these lyrics in only two weeks." Cream cried. "Don't worry, all you have to do is memorize the words one at a time, doesn't matter what it means."

1 week 3 days

"Why not Rouge?" "Simple Salsa, I know I'm a bitch, but I'm not _that_ much of a bitch." "It's only pretend!"

1 week

"Salsa! What do you mean you don't have the costumes yet?" "Don't worry Amy, Tails is getting them." (Tails appears out of nowhere, he's pissed) "Salsa, you can forget it. Get yourself a new lacky. There is nooo way I'm going into **that **store to get **those **items."

3 days

"Salsa, me and Camie don't feel comfortable around those boys anymore." "Yeah, they kept hitting on me and Dee." "Don't worry, they were just playing around. All you have to do is withstand them for a few more days, and then you can kick their ass."

Showtime

Knuckles, Sonic, Shadow, Big, and the Chaotix were all up in the front row. Earlier today, Chris had told them he had a surprise for them today. Of course Shadow was reluctant to go (with me as the writer, as if), but with some "persuasion" he came along. When they got to the festival Sonic had wondered were the girls and Tails were. He couldn't tell, but he was sure Chris hadn't heard him or was ignoring him.

The festival was really fun. Knuckles and Sonic of course were always competing in **_every_** carnival game they could find. Knux was even stupid enough to get talked into an eating contest. The surprising thing was that Shadow joined that contest, and won too! There were a few roller coaster rides and such, but after a while Chris found them and ushered them to a stage.

"Welcome all, to the last segment of the Fall Festival. I'm your host Chris, and I will be announcing all nine contestants. For your panel of judges are my classmates (those three kids he's always hanging out with, I can't remember their names). Now, the fist act is Robert and his assistants!" Four kids walked on stage. Three of the kids were wearing black jumpsuits with red stripes, while the other one was wearing a white jumpsuit. The one in white started juggling as the others joined him. Eventually, they tossed items to each other and ended the act. (everyone claps)

"Next we have Sandra doing… ventriloquist" It went on and on like this until it was finally at the last group. Suddenly the stage got very dark, and you could hear wheels on the stage.


	2. Cell Block Tango

Dee: Pop 

_Amy: Six_

_Camie: Squish_

_Cream: Uh-uh_

_Rouge: Cicero_

_Salsa: Lipschitz_

Chris: And now the six merry murderess  
Of the Cook County Jail  
In their rendition of  
The Cell Block Tango

The lights went up a little bit, and you could see what looked like prison bars. In the back you could make the outline of six girls.

Dee: Pop 

_Amy: Six_

_Camie: Squish_

_Cream: Uh-uh_

_Rouge: Cicero_

_Salsa: Lipschitz_

Dee: Pop 

_Amy: Six_

_Camie: Squish_

_Cream: Uh-uh_

_Rouge: Cicero_

_Salsa: Lipschitz_

All: He had it coming! 

_He had it coming!_

_He only had himself to blame_

_If you'd have been there,_

_If you'd have seen it_

_Rouge: I betcha, you would have done the same!_

Dee: Pop 

_Amy: Six_

_Camie: Squish_

_Cream: Uh-uh_

_Rouge: Cicero_

_Salsa: Lipschitz_

Dee: Pop 

_Amy: Six_

_Camie: Squish_

_Cream: Uh-uh_

_Rouge: Cicero_

_Salsa: Lipschitz_

Dee came out of her cell wearing a black sports bra, and a short black skirt with high heels. As soon as she walked out, the boys' mouths drooped. Then, a black jaguar came out to dance the scene with her.

Dee: You know how people  
have these little habits  
that get you down. Like Bernie.  
Bernie who liked to chew gum.  
No, not chew. POP.  
So, I came home this one day  
And I am really irritated, and  
looking for a little bit sympathy  
and there's Bernie layin'  
on the couch, drinkin' a beer  
and chewin'. No, not chewin'.  
Poppin'. So, I said to him,  
"you pop that  
gum one more time..."  
(sigh) and he did.  
So I took the shotgun off the wall  
and I fired two warning shots...  
...into his head.

All: He had it coming  
He had it coming  
He only had himself to blame  
If you'd have been there  
If you'd have seen it  
Dee: I betcha you would  
Have done the same!

Dee: Pop 

_Amy: Six_

_Camie: Squish_

_Cream: Uh-uh_

_Rouge: Cicero_

Salsa: Lipschitz

Sonic couldn't believe what he was seeing. AMY! That was her alright. She was wearing a strapless black shirt with black short-shorts. A silver echidna came to do the dance with her.

Amy: I met Ezekiel Young from  
Salt Lake City about two years ago  
and he told me he was single  
and we hit it off right away.  
So, we started living together.  
He'd go to work, he'd come home, I'd  
fix him a drink, We'd have dinner.  
And then I found out,  
"Single" he told me?  
Single, my ass. Not only  
was he married  
...oh, no, he had six wives.  
One of those Mormons, you know. So that  
night, when he came home from work, I fixed him  
his drink as usual.  
You know, some guys just can't hold  
their arsenic.

All: He had it coming  
He had it coming  
He took a flower  
In its prime  
And then he used it  
And he abused it  
Amy: It was a murder  
But not a crime

Dee: Pop 

_Amy: Six_

_Camie: Squish_

_Cream: Uh-uh_

_Rouge: Cicero_

_Salsa: Lipschitz_

Next Camie came out with green hedgehog. She was wearing black one-strap top with what looked like black bikini shorts.

Camie: Now, I'm standing in the kitchen  
carvin' up the chicken for dinner,  
minding my own business,  
in storms my husband Wilbur,  
in a jealous rage.  
"You been screwin' the milkman,"  
he says. He was crazy  
and he kept on screamin',  
"you been screwin the milkman."  
And then he ran into my knife.  
He ran into my knife ten times!

All: He had it coming  
He had it coming  
He only had himself to blame  
If you'd have been there  
If you'd have seen it  
Camie: I betcha you would  
Have done the same!

Everyone had their mouths on the floor when the next person came on stage. CREAM was dancing! But it also surprised them that her dance partner was none other than…Tails!

Cream: Mit kersek, en itt? Azt mondjok,  
hogy a hires lakem lefogta a ferjemet en meg  
lecsaptam a fejet. De nem igaz, en artatlan  
vagyok. Nem tudom mert mondja  
Uncle Sam hogy en tettem. probaltam  
a rendorsegen megmayarazni de nem ertettek meg...

All: Yeah, but did you do it?

Cream: Uh-uh, not guilty

The music became slow at this point

All: He had it coming

He had it coming

Rouge came out wearing what looked like her usual outfit, but all black. Then a pure white female bat, and a midnight male bat swooped down onstage.

Rouge: My sister, Veronica and  
I had this double act  
and my husband, Charlie,  
traveled round with us.  
Now, for the last number in  
our act, we did these 20 acrobatic tricks in a row  
one, two, three, four, five  
...splits, spread eagles, back flips, flip flops,  
one right after the other.  
So, this one night before the show  
we're down at the hotel Cicero,  
the three of us, spoozin' and  
havin' a few laughs and  
we ran out of ice.  
So I went out to get some.  
I come back, open the door  
and there's Veronica and  
Charlie doing Number Seventeen-  
the spread eagle.  
Well, I was in such a state of shock,  
I completely blacked out. I can't remember a thing.  
It wasn't until later,  
when I was washing the blood off my hands  
I even knew they were dead.

They had it coming  
They had it coming  
They had it coming all along  
I didn't do it  
But if I'd done it  
How could you tell me that I was wrong?

Rouge: They had it coming

Girls: They had it coming

Rouge: They had it coming

Girls: They had it coming

Rouge: They had it coming

Girls: They took a flower

Rouge: All Along

Girls: In it's prime

Rouge: I didn't do

Girls: And then they used

Rouge: But if I'd done it

Girls: And they abused it

Rouge: How could you tell me

Girls: It was a murder

Rouge: That I was wrong

Girls: But not a crime

Salsa came out with a silver wolf as her dance partner. She had on a black bra and panties.

Salsa: I loved Al Lipschitz  
more than I can possibly say.  
He was a real artistic guy...  
sensitive... a painter.  
He was always trying  
to find himself.  
He'd go out every night  
looking for himself  
and on the way  
he found Ruth,  
Gladys,  
Rosemary and Irving.  
I guess you can say we broke  
up because or artistic differences.  
He saw himself as alive  
and I saw him dead.

All: The dirty bum, bum, bum, bum, bum  
The dirty bum, bum, bum, bum, bum

**Dee, Amy, Salsa:**

They had it comin'

**Camie, Cream, Rouge:**

They had it comin'

**Dee, Amy, Salsa:**

They had it comin'

**Camie, Cream, Rouge:**

They had it comin'

**Dee, Amy, Salsa:**

All along

**Camie, Cream, Rouge:**

All along

**Dee, Amy, Salsa:**

'Cause if they used us

**Camie, Cream, Rouge:**

'Cause if they used us

**Dee, Amy, Salsa:**

And they abused us

**Camie, Cream, Rouge:**

And they abused us

**Dee, Amy, Salsa:**

How could you tell us

**Camie, Cream, Rouge:**

How could you tell us

**Dee, Amy, Salsa:**

That we were wrong

**Camie, Cream, Rouge:**

That we were wrong

All: He had it coming  
He had it coming  
He only had  
Himself  
To blame.  
If you'd have been there  
If you'd have seen it  
I betcha  
You would  
Have done  
The same!

Dee: You pop that gum one more time!

Amy: Single my ass.

Camie: Ten times!

Cream: Miert csukott Uncle Same bortonbe.

Rouge: Number seventeen-the spread eagle.

Salsa: Artistic differences.

Dee: Pop

Amy: Six

Camie: Squish

Cream: Uh-uh

Rouge: Cicero

Salsa: Lipschitz


	3. That night

The boys were staring wide-eyed. **Did their girls just do what they think they did?** None of them could believe that the girls just went up on stage wearing **those** outfits. Espio was the first to regain his composure and applaud very loudly. Soon others joined in, and finally the whole crowd was cheering.

Backstage

"Oh my gawd, did we just do that? I can't believe we just did that! I feel so…wild!" Amy was jumping of the walls, literally. Rouge flew up into the air and caught the magenta hedgehog. "Calm down pinkie, I'm as excited as you." The girls were chatting away in their room, when a knock was heard.

"Can we come in?" SONIC! Outside the door, Knuckles, Shadow, and the Chaotix were waiting for them. A few minutes later, they were heading back to Chris's mansion. Many were discussing the show.

Then Sonic said out of the blue, "So, whose idea was that?" The girls pointed to Salsa. "Mine, but Amy came up with the choreography, she's a good dancer ya know."

"So what did ya think of the show Knux?" "Honestly, it wasn't all that good." "Well then, why did I see you blush when it was my turn to sing?" Knuckles looked at her and just sent a death glare. She had a point. Vector, hating to be left out of a conversation added, "I would hate to get on your bad sides. Who knows what you would do to me."

They just laughed at the comment.

Shadow just looked at them and smirked.


End file.
